


Sugar and Spice

by PolynomialPandemic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just a tiny tiny ficlet, M/M, Patton Bakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolynomialPandemic/pseuds/PolynomialPandemic
Summary: Logan had seated himself in the living room about an hour ago, with a good view of the kitchen, and begun a book on astrophysics.A book he had just about abandoned during the last several minutes.Or, Logan watches his adorable boyfriend making Baklava, because it's slightly mesmerizing watching your SO do this. Their face gets all focused and adorable and I had to write this idea :)





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The View From Here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435297) by not-so-innocent-bi-sanders on Tumblr. 



Logan had seated himself in the living room about an hour ago, with a good view of the kitchen, and begun a book on astrophysics.

A book he had just about abandoned during the last several minutes.

The glances up during the introduction presented snapshots of Patton chopping nuts, mixing something, and working with a saucepan on the stove. Having observed Patton placing thin pastry sheets out to thaw that morning, he assumed it would become some sort of pastry dish. 

As Logan glanced up again, he saw his boyfriend remove a container of butter from the microwave, bringing the melted butter down to the level of the dough and pan.

Intrigued as to the next step, he chose not to turn his page.

Patton pulled a pastry brush out of one of the many drawers, and laid down a sheet of pastry he had peeled from the others, making certain it was secure before brushing it with thick strokes of butter. He placed the next layer on top, and continued the process. Some layers folded momentarily, but Patton’s fingers just smoothed them into place, before continuing the task. 

Logan was just about mesmerized, but couldn’t fathom how.

Patton added another layer, which had shifted, and Logan watched his hands through the glass of the pan pull it into place, and be replaced by the brush he pulled out of the container. Again and again, he watched the process, drawn to the soft, focused expression, and appreciating the way the light from the window behind him shone on his boyfriend’s face. After finishing a layer of nuts, then two more of pastry, Patton looked up with a happy sigh. 

“Oh, Lo! I didn’t notice you watching!” He smiled, and blushed.

“You were concentrating so thoroughly, I couldn’t look away.” Logan admitted.

Patton blushed. “Thanks. I’m making Baklava, it’ll be done in about an hour.”

Logan smiled back. “That would be quite satisfactory, Thank you for making this.”

“Oh, you know how much Virge eats when he comes over.”

 

Logan returned to his book, and his boyfriend-watching.

 


End file.
